Putrajaya ePrix
Putrajaya Street Circuit | timesheld = 2 | firstrace = 2014 Putrajaya ePrix | lastrace = 2015 Putrajaya ePrix | cityflag = PUT | natflag = MAL | eventname = 2015 YCM Putrajaya ePrix | fastestlap = 1:22.748 | natfld = SUI | fldriver = Sébastien Buemi | qualifying = 1:20.196 | natqd = SUI | qdriver = Sébastien Buemi | wins = 1 | natwd = BRA | wdriver = Lucas di Grassi}} The Putrajaya ePrix was an annual motorsport event staged on the Persiaran Perdana in Putrajaya, Malaysia, that served as a round of the FIA Formula E Championship.'Circuit guide: Putrajaya', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 2014), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/calendar/2014-putrajaya/putrajaya-circuit.aspx, (Accessed 09/07/2015) Serving as the second rounds in both the 2014/15 and 2015/16 seasons, the Putrajaya ePrix was subsequently dropped from the FE calendar from the 2016/17 season onward.'Di Grassi keeps his cool to win in Putrajaya', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 07/11/2015), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2015/november/di-grassi-keeps-his-cool-to-win-in-putrajaya.aspx, (Accessed 22/11/2015) City History Originally founded by the British as Air Hitam in 1918, Putrajaya emerged as a candidate to replace the increasingly crowded city of Kuala Lumpur as the capital of Malaysia.'Putrajaya', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia, 02/07/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Putrajaya, (Accessed 09/07/2015) In the 1980s, the government announced its intention to develop the former estate as a city, with an emphasis on green spaces. The majority of the Malaysian Government's departments moved to Putrajaya in 2001, with Putrajaya signing a cooperation agreement of Sejong City in South Korea in 2013. Formula E History The Putrajaya Street Circuit was first proposed in 2013, after Putrajaya secured a deal to host the new FIA Formula E Championship ahead of the inaugural 2014/15 season. The circuit itself was designed by Simon Gibbons, a British architect with several years of circuit planning with the FOM, and was approved in the spring of 2014.'Formula E Putrajaya ePrix – circuit layout unveiled', paultan.org, (Pultan, 18/04/2014), http://paultan.org/2014/04/18/formula-e-putrajaya-circuit-layout-unveiled/, (Accessed 07/10/2019) The circuit would use the main Persiaran Perdana, otherwise known as the Putrajaya Boulevard, and would run past the Prime Minister's Office. Putrajaya Performances Nicolas Prost would claim pole for the first Putrajaya ePrix, but was forced down the grid due to a penalty, meaning Oriol Servià actually led off the line.'Sam Bird seals victory in the Putrajaya ePrix', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 22/11/2014), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2014/november/sam-bird-seals-victory-in-the-putrajaya-eprix.aspx, (Accessed 30/04/2015) Despite this, Sam Bird claimed victory from Lucas di Grassi and Sébastien Buemi, taking his and Virgin Racing's first victory. The second running of the race saw Buemi set fastest lap and pole position after dominating the early part of the weekend, only to be hit with overheating issues. That handed victory to di Grassi, with Bird ending the race in second, and Dutchman Robin Frijns finishing third, despite breaking his suspension. Records A full list of records for the Putrajaya ePrix is outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of the : References Videos and Images: * Dan Matutina, 'Putrajaya ePrix Poster', downgraf.com, (Downgraf, 2018), https://www.downgraf.com/inspiration/illustration/formula-e-championship-posters/, (Accessed 07/10/2019) References: Category:Putrajaya ePrix